Daughter of Thieve and Crown
by Star Sheep
Summary: 14 years after Prince of Thieves, Reannon is the daughter of Robin Hood and one of 6 siblings. Nottingham is suffering again, and Reannon must fight with bow and arrow, and grace and charm.


Hello! This is my first Robin Hood fan fiction! This is based on the Kevin Costner movie version. I have not read the book and other than this I have only seen the Disney version, so if everything isn't correct, please don't kill me!

This is AU… I think. I don't really know, my stories write themselves and have a mind of their own I swear. If you hate it, stop reading then!

I own nothing.

One of the speeches in this is based very loosely base don a long monologue from My Big Fat Greek Wedding. I don't own it, I am using it for humor.

Possible Mary-sue warning… but hey we luv them and we know it! Right?

Daughter of Thieve and Crown 

Chapter One

Strength in Family

**KING RICHARD IS DEAD!**

It didn't take long for the king's death to spread through all of England and beyond. Shudders, tears and weary glances spread through every town like a wild fire on dry land.

Richard had been loved, and so many grieved his death in tears and heads hanging low. His funeral was large and grand, peasants and knights around spread to say their final goodbyes to the king of England. One however who was not grieving, was Sheriff Kipling Elroy Mackenzie Constantine of Nottingham, a cousin of the previous and fourteen years dead Sheriff George of Nottingham. Richard left England no heirs; no successors to his throne, so empty it would remain.

His two cousins dead now, and being the last in his bloodline, Kipling owned the titles and money in his right, and he lead Nottingham with another iron fist in a wave of repeating grief and poverty that happened during the last crusade from fourteen years previous. Taxes were nearly triple under his policy, rules were strict, and schooling limited. People were run out, run down and eventually expired.

Nottingham and all of England slipped into shadow and ciaos. Rumor kept the people alive and awake through the dark quiet looming days.

"There must be an heir to the throne, a successor to King Richard or at least a relative…" a person would whisper

"Only lady Marian. No one has seen her in fourteen years. No one saw her at Richard's funeral. She's gone…. Disappeared." Another would reply.

"She must know of her cousin is dead! She will not leave us here to suffer will she?"

"She's not here now, I doubt she ever will come… here oldest child will take the throne from Kipling, that I can promise you!"

"But with Marian gone.."

"That's the problem, no one knows if Marian's still alive, or for that matter if a child she has. She had many suitors, I doubt none she had one. Until that child steps forward, Nottingham will perish. But who is it and where are they? We may never know."

"You really want to know about my family?" A girl with thick curly strawberry red gold hair asked the knight.

"Yes, of course." Answered the slightly older knight moving closer to the girl wearing a green tunic and knee-high boots with a bow and arrows on her back.

They sat on the dark inside near center of the heart of Sherwood Forest. The girl sat perches on top a wall of rock, the boy standing next to her leaning against the giant formation looking into her green eyes.

"Alright. You're an only child. I'm one of six…SIX! The youngest is two and I think there could be another on the way! I watch over them plus my Uncle Will's children because of course I'm the oldest of both families. While my father's doing…who really cares and my mother is doing…who knows what, I learn to shoot an arrow and act like a lady doing it! 'How to kill with grace,' that's a new one. So many other people live where I do and were all so close were one big family. During holidays or when a new bundle of joy joins the group which in my families case is on a routine schedule of every two years and three days everyone stays up late and dances and is loud and noisy and obnoxious then I join the men to hunt for deer, which is…interesting. Then my younger brother and his friends always have some big arrow shootout and of course I join and I always win then my brother and I get into a huge fist fight and of course he wins and I **hurt** the next morning and my brother says its good for me… OH, the twins, my god their a handful and identical too! So usually their chasing me around with the deer eye telling me it will make me smart then my father yells which is just…plain…scary."

She said this all very quickly and took a deep breath and smiled sweetly and the young knight.

"That is certainly…. Different. Ah, where do you live exactly?"

"Oh… not far." She stammered.

"Your father… who is he?" his words were cut off as an arrow whizzed off her bow and snapped a sack of gold coins off his waist. They hit the ground with a thump and a light clatter. She stood to her feet on the rock wall, another arrow ready to fire at least a dozen men ran from the woods surrounding the knight, who lifted his arms out defenseless.

A man walked out behind the fourteen year old. His hair color matched hers exactly. His hands on his hips, a smile on his face he gestured his head sideways. A large man walked forward and seized the sack of coins. The blond man nodded.

"Reannon, come on."

She walked behind the taller older man, the knight looked at her, hurt and confused.

"My father… Robin Hood. Lovely doing business with you good knight!"

Reannon walked forward, the group of Merry Men behind her. Robin squatted down on the wall of stone and talked to him, a sly smile on his handsome face.

"Tell your Sheriff, Nottingham won't suffer again, not while I'm here, and if he wishes history to repeat itself, tell him the battle begins again." Robin Hood stood, planned to walk away, and then leaned back down. "Oh yes… and stay away from my daughter."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX

"Re! Re!"

"What father?" Reannoa said turning in the direction of her father from her leaning position on a giant oak. She had changed her clothes form the simple green tunic back to the more armored tan layered tunic with the small silver like round tops sewn in it. Her boots were the same material, and a red leather scarf like material was wrapped around her neck like her father usually wore.

His tunic was off; the thin white tucked in undershirt was what clad his chest. His tight pants were tucked into his boot that looked so much like Reannoas. He leaned against the opposite side of the tree.

"You did well today." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "What news from Nottingham?"

"The stupid knight kept everything guarded. I learned nothing! Go to church on Sunday with mom and find out something."

"I can't take your mom into town. She's showing."

"WHAT!"

"WE KNEW IT!" A set of twins popped out from behind a near by tree. They were young, nine to be exact. Their hair was straight and a dark brown. They grabbed each other's hands, and ran around skipping together saying 'mom's having a baby! Moms having a baby!'

"Angie Hayligh Deniece and Jill Colette Liana!" Reannoa screamed at her younger sisters. "STOP THAT!"

"Reannon Charly Gwen of the Hood!" Robin yelled. "You have no rights over saying your brother's and sister's middle names! Only I have that power. And yes, Moms having another baby."

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A SISTER! WERE GONNA HAVE A BROTHER!" The twins sang.

"Are you and Uncle Little John having a competition on how many you can reproduce in your lifetime?" Reannon had to scream over the two girls. "This one will be seven." Robin sat back up letting the girls dance and play.

"Maybe eight. Azeem thinks there's a possibility of twins again."

"Oh dear…. Were we the last to find out?"

"Yes. I told your brothers and sisters this morning."

"And what about these two?" Re gestured to the bouncing twins.

"Couldn't find them this morning. Azeem had them."

"And how about mom?"

"She wants to kill me."

"Figures…." Robin laughed; ruffled her hair that was the same color as his and walked to the tree house where his wife, and Re's mother Lady Marian was resting.

A boy who looked so much like Robin came from behind another oak and crept quietly next to her and leaned his back against the tree. The two looked at each other, Re's face was smug and smiling a cocky smile and held out her hand, palm open. Her brother, the twelve year old Richard Garth Pryce of the Hood, rolled his eyes and handed her five gold pieces. She pocketed them arrogantly.

"Thank you kindly dear brother Richard. I told you they were having another. Father told you never to bet, and this is why." She said starting to walk away.

"But… but you made the bet!" She turned on her heal back to him, her arms held out at her sides.

"Because I bet on things that are a guarantee. And I'm a female…" she tossed one of the coins back to him which he caught in his right hand. "I can tell these sort of things."

With that she walked away smiling.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I really hope you liked it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! No flames if you please. Thanks…. Hugs and luv always


End file.
